


A Movie and Some Stars

by lanagotconed20



Series: Road Trip [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Movie Night, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanagotconed20/pseuds/lanagotconed20
Summary: Korra can't figure out where Asami is taking her on a surprise date - but as long as they're together, she'd follow her girlfriend anywhere.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Road Trip [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136540
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75





	A Movie and Some Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I Am Melon Lord (IAmMelonL0rd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMelonL0rd/gifts).



> This one was written from the suggestion of @I Am Melon Lord (IAmMelonLord)! Thanks for the great idea - it was a lot of fun to write. :) 
> 
> Big thanks to @BarbWireThong for all of her help with this one!
> 
> [Check out some of her brilliant Korrasami writing here. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbWireThong/pseuds/BarbWireThong)

Korra stood on the front porch, leaned against one of the railings. The afternoon sun was perfect - everything was illuminated by that golden glow that was hard to put into words, but so reverently beautiful. 

Earlier today, Asami had told her to be ready by 6:00pm for a surprise date. She was told it was something casual and to dress however she’d like. It was a Friday afternoon, and she couldn’t keep her mind from wandering to the possibilities of what her girlfriend had planned. Would it be something from their notebook of 101 Date Ideas? She assumed so, but she also knew her girlfriend to have plenty of tricks up her sleeve. 

Just as she was considering the possibilities of a quiet night in a coffee shop or a putt putt golf competition, she heard a rumble of an engine easing down her driveway. Glancing down at her watch, she noted it was 6:00pm on the dot. Her punctuality was astounding sometimes. Leaning over the rail to get a glimpse of what she was driving, she knew for certain that it wasn’t her Civic. 

Once the car came into view, Korra wasn’t sure what shocked her more - the beauty of the car or the beauty of her love driving it. It was an old school convertible Mustang, but she was unsure of what year. It looked different from Asami’s 1967 Fastback - so maybe it was a few years older. 1965, maybe? She’d have to ask. She couldn’t quite decide what color the car was, but it looked to be somewhere between blue and green. 

Looking every bit a glamorous movie star, Asami smiled warmly at her as she shut off the engine and opened the door. A cream colored scarf covered her head to keep her hair in place, and bright red sunglasses shielded her eyes from the sun. The soft green peasant blouse fit around her loosely but perfectly atop dark wash skinny jeans. With her usual crimson lipstick accentuating her radiant smile, Korra was struck again by just how far out of her league she believed Asami was. 

She took off her sunglasses and walked up to where Korra stood on the porch, and it was only then that she realized her mouth was slightly agape. Suddenly, her own white v-neck tee seemed terribly drab. Snapping it shut, she wondered if perhaps Asami was giggling at the literal hearts that must have shown in her eyes. “Hey, you,” she said as she used both her hands to tuck Korra’s hair back behind her ears. After a sweet kiss in greeting, she ran her hands down Korra’s arms. “The way a white shirt looks against your darker skin gets me every time. You’re beautiful.” 

Clearly, they had two very different scales of what was beautiful. “Asami, if I’m beautiful, then you’re positively stunning, gorgeous, breathtaking.” Korra touched her cheek, loving the way Asami’s eyes crinkled when she received one of her compliments. 

“Flatterer.” She kissed the tip of Korra’s nose, then licked her thumb to remove the lipstick that had been left behind. “You ready to go?” 

“Yeah! But I gotta ask. Whose awesome car is this?” As they walked towards the passengers' side, Korra noted how the color of the paint looked oddly familiar, but she just couldn’t place it. 

“Ours, actually,” Asami replied as she opened the door for Korra. “I’d been working on this one for a while back at my shop in San Francisco. I had it mostly fixed up, but just had the hardest time figuring out the coloring I wanted for it. But, suddenly inspiration struck me.” Someone who didn’t know her better would have missed the glint in Asami’s eyes, the one that appeared when she had a secret. Even Korra wasn’t sure she saw it before Asami turned her head. “I had it shipped to Alabama to have it finished up at a local paint shop. I figured we needed something that we could ride around in, in style.” 

Even though Korra knew that her girlfriend was incredibly wealthy, Asami lived such a humble life that the reality of it never seemed to occupy any space in the forefront of Korra’s mind. Sometimes though, she was learning, she splurged a little. “Ha! Asami, really. This is so cool. Okay, let’s see if you’ve taught me anything - is this a 1965 Ford Mustang? Don’t laugh if I’m wrong,” she said with a look of trepidation. 

Utter delight lit up Asami’s features. “It is, actually! Look at you go,” she said with an equally impressed and fond smile. Once she had settled herself in the driver's seat, she put her sunglasses back on and shifted into reverse. “I’m glad you like it, though. I was kind of hoping you would.” 

As they cruised down the road, conversation was a bit tricky between the roar of the engine and the air whipping around them. So as she often did, Korra communicated with her girlfriend through touch. She stretched her arm out until her fingers were able to trace their way across the back of Asami’s neck and shoulders. From the soft smile that played across her favorite red lips, she was led to believe that Asami was quite enjoying their conversation. 

Everything about the moment seemed perfect. The afternoon sun was creeping its way towards the horizon, and their love for one another was as clear as the cloudless blue sky. As Asami caught Korra staring at her, she glanced over and mouthed Korra’s favorite words: “I love you.” Without a second's hesitation, she squeezed Asami’s shoulder and mouthed the words back to her. 

Korra had lived in this part of town her whole life, but she could honestly say she had no clue where Asami was taking her. She knew Asami had a coworker from Zaofu Corp with land in this area, and on a day when she'd been tied up in counseling sessions, Asami had gone out to meet his family. Even so, her ability to navigate these backstretches was impressive, especially at this speed. They were driving away from the more populated areas, so they definitely weren’t headed for a date in the city. The roads stretched out between rural fields, often passing small lakes that reflected the sky. Rather than busy her mind with wonder of where they were headed, she decided to take in the wonder of how she could have gotten so lucky to share a love with the most incredible person she’d ever known. 

Just as the sun was about to set, Asami turned off down a dirt road. Amusement played on her features, because surely she knew that she had Korra a little more than confused. She parked to the side of an old wooden barn with the sunset clearly visible to their right. Turning off the engine again, she removed her sunglasses and scarf. “We’re here!” 

“And where exactly is… here?” Korra half laughed. 

She leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Right where I want you.” 

Rolling her eyes in false annoyance, Korra couldn’t hide her smile. “An unarguable point, oh genius of mine,” she said as she took in their surroundings. “But are you going to share with me what you have planned for us this evening? Or is it just sunset watching? Which you know I’m totally down for, by the way.” Then, in a moment of cleverness, she feigned horror. “Or, are you actually a serial killer like I thought you might have been when I met you in the airport, and you’ve bided your time for long enough, and you’ve lured me out here to do unspeakable things to me?” 

Asami threw back her head and laughed heartily before getting into character to play along. “Oh yes, my pretty. For months and months I’ve waited for this moment to add you to my list of victims. And as far as unspeakable things go…” she trailed a finger across Korra’s lips, looking as seductive as ever. “I’ll even let you take your pick.” 

Korra felt the blush flood her face, and she didn’t think she would ever tire of the way Asami could disarm her thoughts entirely. So much for her playing the character of her next victim - all she could reply with was a sophisticated, thoughtful “uh huh.” 

“Before that, though,” she said as she reached in the backseat behind them to retrieve a picnic basket, “I thought I could perhaps treat you to some dinner.” 

Whatever she had in that basket smelled heavenly. She pulled out some wrapped up sandwiches from Korra’s favorite deli downtown. “Oh, no way!” Then, to her further delight - “and blue Gatorades?” 

“Your favorite, of course,” she said as she also pulled out a family-sized bag of Doritos. “And these are for us to share, as long as you don’t mind.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know. My heart? That’s easy enough to share with you. But Doritos?” She shook her head, looking around as if to find an answer. “I’m not so sure I can share those as easily.” 

In response, Asami opened the bag and grabbed a chip. She stuck it between her teeth and leaned over towards Korra with a playful quirk of her brow. “Any more willing to share now?” Her words were mumbled a bit around the chip, but Korra heard her intent of flirtation loud and clear. 

Playing along with her ploy, Korra leaned over and took the chip with her own teeth, bumping their noses together before she leaned back. “Hmm…” she said as she chewed. “Maybe. But just because you’re too cute for me to say no to.” 

They ate together as the sun set, talking about life, as they usually did. How they could range so effortlessly from big, serious topics to small, silly ones never ceased to amaze her. Korra had never met someone who was quite as affable as Asami was. 

Noticing the last few rays of the sun reflecting on the hood of the car, she decided to ask something that had been prickling at the back of her mind. “Hey, what color would you call this? The car, I mean? I feel like I’ve seen it somewhere before but I just can't place it.” 

“Oh,” Asami said a bit more sheepishly than the question seemed to call for. “Well, um… it might sound a bit silly, but I may have subconsciously designed the aesthetic of this car after you.” 

Korra’s eyes opened wide for a moment as she took in the rest of the car’s details. The interior was a mixture of light and dark browns, but the steering wheel and gear shift were vibrant red. Then, as she noticed the dark blue and gray flecks in the metallic greenish-blue paint, she understood. “Wait, wait, wait. Did you try to paint this car the color of my eyes?” 

Asami looked away, but she couldn’t hide her guilty smile. “Unintentionally, but… yeah. Maybe. Like I said, I was suddenly struck with inspiration. I didn’t take the time to question it.” She smoothed a hand over her hair before she continued. “I see now that might have been a little creepy, or maybe even obsessive, but it all happened subconsciously. You do occupy your own little corner of my mind now, after all,” she said with a shrug. “And it’s no secret that your eyes are my favorite thing to look at.” 

“Creepy? Sweetheart, I’ve actually never been more flattered. It really is something.” She ran her hand along the dash before it settled on the red gearshift. “Always gotta have a pop of red, though,” she said with a wink. 

Choking back a chortle she said, “Yeah, about that…” She wrapped up the remains of her sandwich. “The gearshift and steering wheel are important aspects of the car, and well, maybe that was just my way of seeing a bit of me in you.” 

What happened next, Korra had no control over. Truly, the fates had aligned for that exact moment to happen, and Korra wasn’t in the habit of arguing with destiny. With the slowly increasing dusting of stars across the sky as their only spectators, she leaned over and pulled Asami into a smashing kiss, unable to contain herself. Asami responded eagerly, and after making out like teenagers for a few minutes, Korra pulled back to look into her eyes. “There should be more red, then. Much, much more.” 

Rather than contain her joy at what Korra said, Asami giggled and happy sighed. “That can be arranged.” 

Looking up at the stars, Korra grabbed Asami’s hand. “Cool new car, sunset, stars, and you? The most perfect surprise date ever.”

“Korra,” Asami said with a mischievous, knowing grin. “Do you really think I brought you out here to look at the stars? Nah. We’re actually here to cross off item #56 in our date book - go to a drive-in movie.” 

Confusion took over as Korra looked all around. Before she could reply, Asami directed her attention to the glove compartment. “Hand me what’s in there, will you?”

Opening the latch, she saw a simple black remote. There was no way. She passed it to her girlfriend who hit some magic combination of buttons. From somewhere behind them, she heard a movie projector whir to life. Suddenly before them on the side of the barn was the intro to You’ve Got Mail. 

“Oh,” Korra grabbed Asami’s arm, “my,” slowly turning her head towards her, “word.” 

“We never got to watch this together fully, just that one last bit in the hotel room,” she said as she reached behind their seats again. This time, she pulled out a box of popcorn, Reese’s cups, and sour gummy worms. “I figured this would be a cool way to watch one of our favorites together.” 

Korra had rarely found herself speechless throughout her life, but she now found herself speechless all the time. 

Maybe that’s just normal when you find your soulmate. 

“You incredible woman, you!” She squealed in excitement as the movie began to play. “How did you even…?” 

“Oh, I’ll never reveal my secrets,” she said as she fed Korra a sour gummy worm. She laughed merrily when Korra put it between her lips and turned it into a sour gummy worm smile. “But there’s no one else in the world I want to spoil as much as I want to spoil you, you dork.” 

She leaned over and planted a big kiss on Asami’s cheek after dusting the sugar from her lips. “Lucky me.”

**Author's Note:**

> What other kinds of dates would y'all like to see them go on? Let me know, and don't be afraid to get creative! I love a challenge.


End file.
